


Melting Point

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are stuck together in a cave and tensions rise quickly to a melting point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. New fandom. I CAN'T HELP IT! IT HAS SUCKED ME IN! Originally written again for [rdjinspiringlybeautiful](http://rdjinspiringlybeautiful.tumblr.com) over on tumblr February 27, 2012 in response to [this picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzzk4ndh9v1qmjzjbo1_500.jpg) to which she said,
> 
> _"Unadulterated lust. I mean his skin is so slick and sweaty and his hair all wet and tangled and his arms…. Tell me you don’t want him to push you against the wall of that cave, surround you with heat and slick skin, lift you up, pull your legs around his waist and take you there and then as he murmurs every last filthy thing he can think of in that dark, honey over sandpaper voice into your ear…. ‘Cos I know I sure as hell want him to."_

They’d been separated from their team on what was supposed to have been a “routine scouting mission”. Yeah fucking right. Anything that was described in those terms was doomed to end in disaster, and Tony knew that first hand. At least he wasn’t stuck alone in this cave with nothing but his own circulating thoughts for company. No, he had Steve, and that was better than anything else.

Tony’s suit was damaged in some spots, but the cave they were currently hiding out in, no other word for it, seemed to have been inhabited at one point. There was a make-shift forge in one corner of it and a sleeping area in another, and the men made use of them both. Steve tried to get any sort of communications going to their team while Tony put his hard-learned skills to good use repairing his suit as best he could.

The pair had been there three days straight with little provisions other than the protein bars that Steve always kept in his belt, and Tony usually teased him endlessly over, plus drink in the form of the near-constant rain. Their tensions were steadily escalating, especially over the last few hours. Tony was at the forge almost constantly, and the sharp, metallic bangs were finally getting to Steve.

Steve snapped, going over to Tony and taking the hammer from his hands. He narrowed his eyes at Tony before tossing the hammer to the side where it clattered against the wall before a charged silence fell. Tony looked at Steve, torn between amusement at breaking through the other man’s usual laid-back demeanor and frustration at the interruption. His eyes flashed as he stepped closer to Steve, his face flushed and his body sweat-soaked and dirty.

Steve couldn’t help the once over he gave Tony then, and Tony caught the look easily, a smirk curling his lips as he stepped closer to Steve, more deliberately this time, crowding Steve back against the wall of the cave and bracing his hands on either side of Steve’s shoulders. Neither spoke for a moment as they stared at each other, and neither were sure later who moved first. Steve’s hands were holding Tony’s face, and Tony’s hot mouth was against Steve’s before either of them took their next breath.

The kiss was hot, wet, and sent both men scrambling to undo the fastenings of each other’s pants. It wound up with hands bumping and sharp, panted breaths breathed into the kiss, but neither of them cared. They each had to pull back to kick off their shoes and socks, shimmy out of their pants, but they resumed their previous positions quickly enough. This time, Steve hooked his leg around Tony’s waist, and Tony groaned into their second kiss as their cocks brushed against each other. He’d never gotten this hot this fast for someone, and he wanted to fuck Steve so bad.

He told him so. Tony broke the kiss but didn’t push Steve’s head away. He pulled him closer, panting hotly against Steve’s ear as he said roughly, “I wanna fuck you, Steve. God, I want to so bad. Just keep you pressed against this wall, roll my hips like this,” he paused his words for a moment to suit action to them before resuming, “and just fuck right into you, hot and slow. Bet you’d be tight, wouldn’t you? Feel so hot and good around my cock, couldn’t help clenching on me, could you?”

Steve moaned loudly at the words, dropping his head onto Tony’s shoulder and shuddering against Tony as Tony continued to speak, each sentence filthier than the last and bringing a flush of shock and arousal to Steve’s face. Steve brought his head up, pressing his cheek to Tony’s before pressing their lips together once more and sucking at Tony’s tongue as soon as it moved to tangle with his own.

Their hips rocked as they kissed, Tony’s hand helping hold Steve’s thigh up as the other man’s knees begin to weaken. Steve’s hands clench in Tony’s hair as he tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, groaning low in his throat as Tony stopped rocking for a moment to just grind them together. Steve threw his head back, nearly cracking his skull on the cave wall and moaning loudly as Tony shifted his hips so he was rubbing the head of his cock against Steve’s entrance.

Steve cried out sharply as the contact drove him straight to orgasm, his body spasming against Tony’s as the other man shuddered through his own release. Head falling forward, Tony pressed a shaky kiss over the evidence of Steve’s racing pulse on his neck and tried to get his breath back. Steve’s body relaxed immediately after the kiss as if that were the signal he had been waiting for to know he was safe. Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s sweat-soaked hair, tangling gently as he brought their lips together again.

This kiss was languid and slow, wet and familiar, and both men took it as a promise.

_**Fin** _


End file.
